Dyskusja użytkownika:Yuzan332/Archiwum 1
Witaj, Asasyn32, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Plik:Deva Path1.jpg. Przed zaczęciem Twojeje pracy na wiki zapoznaj się Regulaminem i stroną pomocy Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- GothicWarrior (dyskusja) 15:58, lut 28, 2011 witam cię, drogi zabójco :). Mam nadzieję na owocną współpracę na tej wiki. Przed rozpoczęciem edycji skonsultuj się ze stroną pomocy, regulaminem i farmaceutą :) Pozdro ;)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:04, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) elo! jak zmieniasz obrazki to podeślaj mi od razu link do poprzedniej grafiki, bo od razu będę tą wcześniejszą usuwać :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:16, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) spoko nic się nie stało :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:56, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) siema, mam sprawę, nie podpisuj się ręcznie, tylko w pasku narzędzi masz podpis [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(zapytaj)]] 11:11, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) ech ale dawaj mi od razu link do tego zdjęcia, które podmieniłeś, a nie pisz" Siemka podmieniłem to zdjęcie ale nie wiem czy je usuniesz, bo to jest z mangi a ja wrzuciłem z anime." bo ja nie wiem co podmieniłeś :D[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:30, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) i jeszcze coś: staraj się ograniczać liczbę zdjęć wrzucanych do artu, ponieważ zbyt dużo daje negatywne wrażenie (Naruto Uzumaki)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:33, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) siemka! mógłbyś mi dać swoje gg?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 19:30, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) siema! wsadź se tez djęcie do galerii[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:10, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) możesz mi powiedzieć co wykonujesz przy tych edycjach??[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 15:48, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) alternatywna historia http://naruto-alternatywna-historia.blogspot.com/ tutaj znajdziesz opowiadania, ktore bede jak najczesciej dodawal jezeli cie to interesuje to wbijaj =D nie wiem co chciałeś zrobić tą edycją, ale ostrzegam cię[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:11, cze 17, 2011 (UTC) a o to, że podczas Twojej edycji nie tylko wsadziłeś przecinek, ale także rozwaliłeś cały artykuł. Nagłówki szły z tekstem zamiast rozdzielać sekcje, z szablonem bodajże też było coś nie tak. Czy ty w ogóle sprawdzasz jak wygląda twoja edycja po zapisaniu?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:21, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) spoko[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:37, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin wiesz, tak wyszło, że ta wikia zostanie bez opieki, bo ja już nie daje rady tu edytować, GW też zakończył swoją poracę na tej wiki. Więc mam dla Ciebię pewną prozpozycję, chciałbym nadac Ci stanowisko admin i biurokraty.Napisałem do Cibię, bo obecnie jesteś jednym z najbardziej zaufanycj userów na tejże wiki. O funkcjach: *admin- wiesz, o co chodzi:usuwanie stron, bany itp. *biurokrata - możesz nadawać prawa admina innym użytkownikom Pozdro[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 08:43, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) A zapomniałem dodać, że jak jakieś pytanie to pisz do mnie na GG:734731, albo do GW:D[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 08:47, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Witamy W takiej sytuacji witam w gronie biurokratów! Pamiętaj o swoich obowiązkach i przeczytaj poradnik administratora. W moim apelu jest troszkę o Tobie napisane, więc mam nadzieję, że przeczytasz[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:47, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) nie ma za co. Pisz do mnie na gg: 15763775, gdybyś potrzebował jakiś rad[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:02, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) GG Hej;) czy możesz dać mi swój nr. gg to mój:35548330Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 16:07, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) siemka! wejdź na gg[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:42, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) Siemanko! Możesz wejść o 21 na gg, bo ja i Pain mamy sprawę do przedyskutowania?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:37, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) w sumie to już możesz, więc zaproś mnie i Paina do konferencyjnej[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:52, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) siemka Asasyn! jak edytujesz artykuł, czy mógłbyś też od razu uzupełniać szablon?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 05:49, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) przy wszystkich, które edytujesz, bo najczęściej poprawiasz literówki, a zapominasz o szablonie (przy kataknie kasuj też nawiasy przed i po znakach)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 06:21, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) ok, liczę na to, że nie będzie to tak na siebie najechane[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 19:04, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) no właśnie wiem, tylko że nie napisałeś powodu, więc nie wiedziałem o co kaman[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 20:08, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) ale narazie występuje tylko w mandze, zostanie zmienione, jak wystąpi, więc nie poprawiaj tego, jeśli taki masz zamiar[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:33, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) Literówka Już odpowadam: Zdjęciem tego miesiąca b''e''dzie. Zdanie powinno wyglądać: Zdjęciem tego miesiąca bĘdzie: [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 16:44, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) Mam jedno zasadnicze pytanie: dlaczego wycofałeś moją edycję??? Przecież była bardzo dobra i wiele poprawiła[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:42, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) Str. głowna Hej mam do Ciebie pytanie czy mógłbyś zrobić stronę główną dla mojej wiki? Pozdrawiam[[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 18:26, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) To link: http://pl.eurekaseven.wikia.com/wiki/Eureka_Wiki z góry wielkie dzięki ;][[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 11:28, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pomysł Nie mam nic przeciwko[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:42, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) Ja też nie mam nic przeciwko i sorki, że wczoraj Ci nie odpisałam bo nie było prądu w mojej miejscowości po tej trąbie co przeszła.[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 10:09, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) no wrzucamy, przecież mówiłem, że tak[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:57, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) Hej możesz wejść na GG?[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 18:00, lip 17, 2011 (UTC) Jestem przeciwny zmianie motywu, gdyż wtedy nie pasował on by do całej wiki[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:55, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) Ale co?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:59, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) No przecież wiki była eksperymentalnie na zielono, i w kilku innych kolorach, i teraz jest jej najlepiej, gdyż pomarańczowy kojarzy się nawet z głównym bohaterem. Poprzednie wersje brzydko wyglądały[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:03, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) Ale ja jestem, by zostało tak jak jest (Pain też się pewnie ze mną zgodzi, gdyż to on to wprowadził)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:09, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Szablon Myślę, że to całkiem dobry pomysł ;][[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 18:11, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) A po co?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:26, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Nie rozumiem jakby to miało być lepiej posortowane?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 19:50, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Niestety, nie jestem na to ochoczo nastawiony, gdyż tak samo od tego są kategorię i inne rzeczy[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 06:07, lip 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz, mógłbyś wrzucać te grafiki z polską nazwą.....[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:56, lip 20, 2011 (UTC) Pomocy Hej, chyba GW nie ma, więc proszę o to Ciebie. Niedawno edytowałem Tsunade, a dokładnie Poszukiwania Sasuke. Cos tam się stało i nie mogę tego naprawić, czy mógłbyś mi pomóc, albo to naprawić?Kolo12 08:11, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Asasyn jak już wsadzasz obrazki, to uzupełniaj szablony w całości, bo jak dla mnie to jest to bezczelne ponabijanie sobie edycji. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:04, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Heh, wygląda na to, że zbytnio uwierzyłem w słowa MT. PS: jak wsadzasz obrazki to rób przez nie hiperłącza, czyli jak klikniesz obrazek, to Ci się przeniesie do artu[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:51, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) A nieważne, po prostu Minitsunade mi napisała, że robisz jak robisz, więc uznałem to za to, ale w końcu to nieprawda mimo wszystko[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 16:25, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Wporzo :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 16:56, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Aaa bez przesady[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:27, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) No bo wiesz, większość kategorii by miała po 2/3 artykuły, więc nie warto się z tym męczyć[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:32, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Opłaca się, opłaca się, bo co to za problem wbić ten króciutki kod, a żeby lepiej to wyglądało, niż aktywacja obrazka w okienku[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 19:36, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) kumogakure nom wszystkim kumo dałem symbole Spokojnie, to się dzieje tylko u jednego użytkownika. Jak chcesz sb tamto przywrócić, to skorzystaj z innej przeglądarki,po prostu Firefox nie działa na tym zbyt dobrze[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:04, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) Asasyn, ale zwaliłeś. Na głównej ma się natychmiast pojawić link do Naruto.Wbijam.pl, pod nazwą "Oglądaj Naruto Online", ale już[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:34, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) To w takiej sytuacji, przenieś reklamę wyżej, by była widoczna, takie są warunki umowy[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:41, lip 22, 2011 (UTC) Po raz kolejny mówię Ci, byś zmieniał nazwy grafik![[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:51, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) Symbole Hej, do klanu Hyuga też dodasz ich symbol?[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 13:53, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) Nie, spoko dodawaj ;]. A nie wiesz przypadkiem, który symbol jest ich herbrm ten jakby płomyk na kole, który nosiła Hinata na bluzie w pierwszej części Naruto czy symbol pokazujący Ying Yang.[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 14:07, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) Bardzo bym Cię prosił, byś nie dodawał przynależności do klanu Uzumaki, osobom, które mają tylko rodzine stamtąd. Tsunade, Senju i owsze, bo kilkakrotnie mówiła że jest z tego klanu, ale nie przesadzajmy. Proszę Cię byś na tych zdjęciach, bazował na angielskiej[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:20, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) Ta, ta rozumiem.....[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:50, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Nie chodzi o to, i tak uważam to za nabijanie edycji[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:59, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Mnie to nie interesuje, po prostu zwracam Ci uwagę, że takim działaniem zwiększa sobie edycje, a nic wartościowego nie wnosisz do artykułu[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:04, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Możesz mi powiedzieć co miała oznaczać Twoja edycja w "Danzo Juinjutsu", bo jak dla mnie to był tylko zwykły spam. Po kiego to zmieniasz, jak ma być u z kreską i epizod?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:59, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) To w porządku, i zrób coś z twoim podpisem, bo Ci chyba nawalił[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:02, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Jak jest różnica pomiędzy zdjęciem z mangi, a anime, to manga wygrywa, bo jest pierwowzorem[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:32, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Nie mam nic przeciwko[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:26, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) Jak Ci zależy to zrobię.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:42, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) Motyw a na jaki kolor, a co do stron to mogą być ciemniejsze.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 18:22, lip 28, 2011 (UTC) szczerze mówiąc bardziej podoba mi się obecne tło, ja jak już to wolałbym coś ciemniejszego niż Twoje propozycje[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 19:02, lip 28, 2011 (UTC) Te mogą być, ale z kolorami stron też można coś zrobić[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 08:27, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) o ten mi się podoba[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 09:36, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) tak[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 11:32, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) ten jest lepszy, więc można go dać[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 06:55, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Czyżby? [[]]http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Danz%C5%8D_Shimura Zapraszam do lektury tego tematu to raz. Dwa- na ramieniu Shisui'ego były komórki I Hokage The arm itself originally belonged to Shisui as well; this most likely reduces the draining effect of the Sharingans. He normally kept the arm hidden under bandages and a gauntlet-like seal, -''' narutopedia.com', istotne, '''pogrubione' ( To o ramieniu jest. Poza tym, Ao powiedział sam, że ręka Danzou jest Shisui'ego) Więc to chyba Ty nieprawdziwe informacje masz Re:Reklama to sądzisz o dalszym prowadzeniu współpracy NW z NFW, na NFW nie ma żadnych linków ani reklam naszej wiki, a ta była tutaj tylko dlatego, że ja i GW byliśmy tam adminami, ale teraz ja nie jestem adminem tam, a GW tutaj[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 08:44, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Bo to teraz lepiej wygląda[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 09:08, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Jak chcesz to je usuń,ale moim zdaniem nadawało by się na główne w szablonie[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 10:11, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Galeria Hej, myślę, że już czas na to abyśmy zrobili galerię dla reszty bohaterów, co ty na to?[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 14:58, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) Nazwy artów co myślisz o zmianie nazw technik na polskie?[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 18:00, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia [[]]http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Zabuza_i_Haku.JPG Przypadkiem wrzuciłem[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:45, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) [[]]http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:180px-Sai_pawnage.jpg miniaturka[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:53, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Czemu Moge znać powód usunięcia mojego pliku[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 13:11, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Przepraszam ale Ty to usunąłeś, mogłeś to chociaż sprawdzić[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 13:30, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Był w sasorim, możesz to sprawdzić. Nie musisz zawsze słuchać GW[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 13:35, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorka, ale dla mnie to jest do usunięcia, bo to nie jest pełen wymiar grafiki, tylko jakaś miniaturka [[]]http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:180px-Sai_pawnage.jpg [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:41, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Nie da się go powiększyć tak jak sasoriego w trumnie, ale pasuje do artu[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 13:46, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Mam jedno zasadnicze pytanie: po co ten przycisk powrót, skoro ciut wyżej jest przekierowanie do strony?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:26, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) D Tego nie da się usunąć, bo jest to napisane w kodzie wiki, ogólnie światowym.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:30, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ankieta ta, zmień, nie dawałbym tam jednak Sasuke i Kabuto [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 18:05, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) No to właśnie jest przez ten ukośnik w tytule artykułu, ale nie kombinuj lepiej z tym nic, bo tak jest lepiej[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:28, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Tzn. ten ukośnik oznacza poddokument strony i należy tego nie zmieniać[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:28, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) [http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:640px-Konan%27s_first_shown_origami.jpg ] No właśnie o to chodzi, ukośnik ten jest traktowany jako informacja, że mamy do czynienia z poddokumentem dla danej strony i dlatego robi się automatyczne przekierowanie. Osobiście uważam, że przycisku galeria nie powinno być, gdyż psuje on cały wygląd artykułu. Dodatkowo, Tendo jest techniką i nie powinno być do niej galerii, tylko powinna być dla Nagato ew. Pain, bo wszystko znajdzie się w jednym miejscu i nie będzie trzeba tyle szukać. Dodając już fakt, że i tak większości się chyba wydaje, że to ma być niby Deva Path.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 15:20, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Nom, tak już by było lepiej[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 15:52, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Byłoby w porządku, ale zrób tak, by przycisk galeria nie robił się w postaci kolejnej komórki, tylko jako jeden wiersz, czyli sama galeria, a nie galeria galeria. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:53, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) No cóż szkoda, ale przycisk powrót radzę lepiej usunąć, bo jest odnośnik u góry, i tak to tylko psuje efekt.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:18, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia [[]]http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Young_Naruto_and_Sasuke.png powtarza się[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 20:06, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Do zablokowania [[]]http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/94.40.86.226 Najpierw usuwa informacje, a następnie gdy są wycofane do przeklina, spamuje i atakuje Talho, która ową edycję wycofała.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 06:14, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Nie żartuj, przecież już od dawna jest link, który znajduje się w Polecane strony u góry[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:28, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Jak tam sobie chcesz, i tak mam parę asów w rękawie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:54, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, dałem wam jeszcze w komunikatorze społeczności[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:04, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia [[]]http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dach%C5%8D_Senp%C5%AB tj. to samo co [[]]http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dach%C5%8D_Senp%C5%ABgeki, a sprawdzając na angielskiej Naruto Wiki, doszedłem do wniosku, że to pierwsze jest złe.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:57, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia [[]]http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Madara%27s_Six_Paths_of_Pain.png Sugeruję także, by wreszcie dać ostrzeżenie użytkownikowi Devapth, bo najwyraźniej, ma w d*** za przeproszeniem, to co się do niego pisze i ciągle robi to samo.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:01, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:ostrzeżenia Emqa, mam do Cb sprawę dotycząca ostrzeżeń. Uważam, że user może dostać 3 ostrzezenia, a za 4 razem jego konto zostanie zablokowane, oczywiście user może odwołać się do ostrzeżenia. Oczywiście ostrzeżenia nie tyczą się userów, którzy celowo spamują. Można dodaćby tpo do regulaminu[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 09:30, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Nie ma problemu[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 09:39, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Mołbyś mi dać swoje gg, bo nie chce mi sie szukać w archiwum.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 09:50, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Przycisk Siema! Znalazłem sposób na tą galerię. Nadaj mi prawa admina, ja szybko dodam odpowiedni wiersz do szablonu i będzie gitez (chyba), bo za dużo by tu wyjaśniać, a jak zrobię to będziesz miał jasno pokazane.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:23, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Gotowe, nie jest to nic rewelacyjnego, ale wygląda to lepiej, niż poprzednio.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:57, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Widzę, że jesteś, więc jak Ci się podoba?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:32, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Nie ma czego, po prostu wpadłem na to, gdy przenosiłem szablon z Naruto Wiki, na NFWiki i przyglądając się wierszu Nazwa_unicode, pomyślałem, że można na tej samej zasadzie zrobić to do galerii.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:37, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Nom, zgodzę się z Tb. Btw. mógłbyś mnie odblkować na gg, sorry, że Ci wtedy naprzezywałem, a niesłusznie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:44, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) No to mam nadzieję, że jestesmy pogodzeni :D.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:47, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Btw. zapraszam na NFwiki, choćby do skomentowania kilku artykułów :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:51, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Pomyłka Hej, niedawno przez przypadek wrzuciłem grafikę o nazwie Niju Shotai. Tak więc, jeśli nie będzie nigdzie potrzebna to ją usuń, bo ja nie miałem na celu wrzucenia jej na wiki.Kolo12 17:16, sie 15, 2011 (UTC)